Stalker
by vegas nivel 3
Summary: Qué sucedió después de la lucha entre Nick y Nigel
1. Chapter 1

Stalker

Esta historia la hice después de volver a ver el capítulo Stalker, y me puse a

pensar que sucedió despúes que Brass entro a la casa de Nick.

Capítulo 1

Cuando Jim y los oficiales llegaron a la casa de Nick él estaba luchando con Nigel los separan y se llevan a Nigel arrestado. Jim se acerca a Nick con una mano toma el arma y con la otra lo toma de la nuca mientras le susurra ya todo termino. Nick está en shock no reacciona a las palabras de su amigo, este le pide que lo acompañe y caminando muy despacio lo lleva hasta el dormitorio.

Nick está templando como una hoja y su rostro está todo transpirado, evidentemente tiene fiebre, ven siéntate en la cama le dice su amigo, te traeré unos calmantes donde los dejaste? Están en… en la cocina, creo. Ok no te preocupes yo los busco, cálmate mientras le pone una manta sobre sus hombros. Nick pone sus codos sobre las rodillas y sus manos sobre la cara, no se siente nada bien, acerca sus manos en la boca y escupe sangre sus lágrimas comienzan a rodar sobre sus mejillas a la vez que se da cuenta que cada momento se le hace más difícil respirar.

Brass llega con un vaso de agua y el frasco de pastillas, - aquí las encontré! Dice rápido y poniéndose frente a él. Toma una y te llevo al laboratorio Grisson me pidió que vayas hasta allá mientras solucionamos donde te quedas y arreglamos este caos. Jim, no, no me lleves a laboratorio, por favor llévame al Hospital, no puedo respirar, por favor ayúdame, mientras decía esto le mostraba sus manos estaban con sangre que había salido de su boca mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire que le eran insuficientes. Jim estaba asustado ayudo a su amigo a levantarse tomándolo por la cintura y pasándole unos de los brazos por los hombros, pero apenas Nick se levanto se mareo Jim ayúdame y se le desmayó. Brass gritó desesperado a los oficiales que estaban ayudando en el living uno de ellos vino casi corriendo y cuando vio la escena se acercó velozmente al CSI, vamos a llevarlo a uno de los autos y lo trasladamos urgente al Hospital. El oficial cargo a Nick en sus brazos y Brass haciendo paso llegó hasta su auto, ponlo adelante, bajaremos el asiento para que esté más cómodo, cuando intentó colocarle el cinturón de seguridad se sintió un gran grito de dolor al levantarle la camisa no pudo observar nada ya que sus costillas estaban vendadas pero de todas formas era imposible colocarle e cinto, Ok maneja tu le dijo Jim yo iré atrás sosteniéndolo, inmediatamente llamó a otro de los oficiales para que vaya en otro auto adelante abriendo paso.

Cuando iban en camino de su radio llamó a la central Oficial CSI Stokes es trasladado en el auto oficial al Hospital, avisen que en 5 minutos estamos allí que nos esperen está inconsciente con un gran dolor a la altura de las costillas, escupe sangre, tiene mucha fiebre y le cuesta respirar.

En la puerta del hospital lo estaban esperando una camilla, un médico y varias enfermeras, que es lo que le sucedió? Pregunta el médico de guardia mientras le coloca una máscara de oxigeno y controla sus signos vitales, tuvo una lucha, alguien lo quiso matar, cuando entran le cortan con una tijera la camisa y observan que sus costillas están vendadas, santo Dios que pasa aquí? salió hoy del hospital el mismo tipo lo tiró por un segundo piso, quien lo atendió? No se, grita Jim, puede atenderlo y dejar de hacer preguntas? Jim inmediatamente pidió disculpas, Nick comenzó a vomitar dentro de la máscara lo tumban de lado pero en vez de vomitar bilis de su boca salía sangre, además comenzó a tener cada vez más problemas para respirar. Está colapsando, debe tener una perforación en alguno de los pulmones llevémoslo a cirugía pidan la máquina de rayos X rápido lo vamos a perder!

Jim mira la escena congelado no puede creer que esto le está sucediendo a su amigo ya era suficiente con que lo empujen por una ventana y ahora a cirugía, un pulmón perforado y vaya saber Dios que más. Toma su teléfono y llama a Grisson.

Griss, Jim que pasa que no están en el laboratorio? Griss escucha estamos en el hospital, están operando a Nick, Qué! Se escucha del otro lado, que rayos pasó, creo que luchando con Nigel las costillas perforaron un pulmón. Vamos para allá le anunció Grisson

A donde vamos? preguntó Catherine. Al Hospital están operando a Nick. Mientras salían les avisaron a Greg, Sara y Warrick, los cinco estuvieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al lado de su amigo Jim, todos estaban nerviosos, preocupados y angustiados por lo que podría pasarle a Nick.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Después de más de tres horas de cirugía salió un médico preguntando por los familiares de Nickolas Stokes, somos nosotros, dijo Grissom, con una voz muy firme pero preocupada a la vez. El médico los miró dudando e inmediatamente Gil agreg,ó no somos sus familiares directos yo soy su supervisor y estos sus compañeros, él es un CSI. Ok asintió el cirujano.

El sr. Stokes tuvo una perforación bastante profunda en su pulmón derecho y las dos costillas que tenía fisuradas terminaron por romperse. Por suerte lo trajeron a tiempo y se pudo reparar su pulmón sin mayores complicaciones al igual que sus costillas.

Podemos verlo? preguntó Cath. En este momento no, está en la sala de recuperación y estará allí por lo menos por dos o tres horas, luego lo bajaremos a cuidados intensivos.

Hay algo que debo aclararles por uno o dos días va a estar inconsciente, lo hemos puesto en coma farmacológico y le colocamos un respirador, necesitamos que su pulmón comience a funcionar de apoco y por el momento no queremos que haga mucho esfuerzo. Las miradas de sus amigos eran de agradecimiento al médico pero también de mucha preocupación. Por la cabeza de sus compañeros había un montón de preguntas en relación a Nick: cómo superaría esto después de enterarse que el acosador lo perseguía a él?, conociendo a su amigo seguro se culparía por la muerte de una chica inocente, ¿cómo viviría pensando en todo lo que este hombre conoce de él?.

Los dos días siguientes fueron de más tranquilidad, por más que Nick estaba dormido sus amigos no dejaban de ir a visitarlo y Jim se había ofrecido a pasar las noches con él.

El segundo día estando Cath en el hospital llegó el médico para controlar a Nick el estaba satisfecho por la evolución de su paciente pero había algo que no le gustaba. Le puedo hacer una pregunta le dijo el médico, si por supuesto doctor. – Hay algo que me está dando vueltas, tengo la sensación que Nick no quiere despertarse, si bien está con respirador no hay ninguna señal por parte de él de intentar respirar por si solo, le hemos bajado las dosis de la medicación y es como si siguiera en el coma inducido, pensábamos que parqa hoy ya estaría despierto pero no es así.

Cath respondió: puede que esto le ayude: Nick fue lanzado de una ventana, más o menos una altura de un segundo piso, estuvo dos días en el hospital donde le hicieron todo tipo de pruebas para ver si no tenía lesiones internas, contusiones en la cabeza, llega a su casa y recibe una llamada de su supervisor donde le dice que la policía está por llegar porque el es el blanco del asesino, cae un muerto desde el ático de su casa y debe luchar con el loco que quiere matarlo, obvio que ha sentido el ruido y el dolor de las costillas y la perforación del pulmón, sinceramente doctor, lo entiendo si no quiere despertar.

Comprendo pero realmente me preocupa que no luche con el respirador esperaremos un día y después veré como sigo con el tratamiento.

Esa segunda noche Jim comenzó a hablar con Níck intuía que él lo escuchaba así que le comentó los adelantos del caso, le contó que aunque no pudiera creerlo Ecklie acepto poner como gastos la reparación de su casa y estaba quedando muy bien. Ya en la tercera noche Brass con lágrimas en los ojos le pedía que por favor regresara, todos estaban esperando que despertara, rezaban continuamente para que abriera sus ojos, Nick por favor vuelve, tomando su mano con mucho cuidado, ya que en ella tenía conectado el suero, Brass se quedó dormido, apoyando su cabeza en la cama de Nick.

De pronto, a la madrugada un ruido muy fuerte y horrible lo despertó era una especie de sirena que salía de uno de los aparatos en los que estaba conectado Nick cuando ve su rostro estaba rojo ya casi a morado, las enfermeras corrieron a su lado y le decía. Sr. Stokes cálmese está conectado a un respirador, necesitamos que se relaje. Nick no comprendía lo que sucedía esta muy asustado, no veía a ninguno de sus amigos y el lugar le resultaba desconocido. Por favor acérquese para que lo vea, háblele la enfermera le pidió a Jim. Nicky soy yo Brass, por favor mírame, mientras tanto otra de las enfermeras había ido a buscar al médico de guardia. Nick seguía luchando con el respirador y cada vez se sentía más ahogado, su rostro continuaba rojo y su expresión ya era de auxilio.

El tiempo en que llegó el médico fue muy breve pero a Jim se le hizo eterno. Como se llama pregunto. Nick respondió rápidamente. Ok Nick te voy a sacar el respirador pero necesito que te calmes, necesito que te relajes, vas a sentir un tubo que va subir por tu garganta, lo más probable es que sientas una molestia o quizás dolor, por favor no luches, si tienes nauseas es normal pero trata de retenerlas por lo menos hasta que el tubo este fuera Ok? Nick asistió con la cabeza y los ojos.

Ok a la cuenta de tres empezamos. Uno, dos, tres, el médico comienza a extraer el respirador y Nick cierra sus ojos de ellos caían lágrimas de felicidad pero también de dolor, Brass estaba a su lado tomándole la mano y tranquilizando a su amigo.

Se hizo interminable el tiempo que el médico tardó en sacarle el tubo cuando por fin terminó Nick comenzó a toser y a tener arcadas hasta que finalmente llegaron las nauseas y los vómitos, lo hizo por varios minutos. Las enfermeras limpiaron la cama y el piso cuando todo estuvo en orden Jim se acercó hasta su amigo Nick no podía hablar, era una de las consecuencias de estar entubado por varios días, pero eso no le impidió llorar como un niño en los brazos de su amigo, para él Jim era como un padre al igual que Grissom ellos lo habían apuntalado, cuando llegó a Las Vegas sin ellos no podría haber logrado estar donde está.

Brass lo acunó como un niño pequeño, lo calmó hasta tal punto que Nick se durmió en sus brazos, fue ahí cuando Jim salió de la habitación y llamó a Grissom que estaba seguro estaría con todos los chicos en el laboratorio. Hey Gil tengo buenas noticias Nick despertó, está bien, no puede hablar por ahora pero el médico me dijo que mañana ya estará mejor. Traten de pasar mañana necesita verlos. Brass la mejor noticia de la noche les voy a avisar a todos nos vemos mañana. Cuando colgó fue a la sala de descanso donde staba todo el equipo, Buenas Noticias Nicky despero! Todos celebraros con gritos y abrazos.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, todos estaban en el hospital, Sara había comprado un globo con un hermoso dibujo que decía CURATE PRONTO, Greg había preparado un rico café hawaiano, porque insistía que el desayuno de hospital era horrible, Cath y Gil habían comprado revistas de pájaros y el National Geografic y Warrick le llevaba unos juegos con una consola portátil para que no se aburra. Por supuesto que era muy temprano cuando llegaron y estuvieron a punto de ser desalojados del Hospital pero cuando supieron a quien iban a ver los dejaron pasar no sin antes prometerles que no harían ruido. Como niños se dirigieron rápidamente a la habitación de Nick, él todavía estaba dormido y Brass estaba a su lado mirándolo cuando vio a sus amigos no pudo dejar de reírse parecían una pandilla de amigos de los años 70, pero era tan lindo verlos. Estuvieron por un rato en silencio en la habitación hasta que Nick comenzó a despertar, con una voz ronca los saludó Hey que hora es que están todos aquí? es muy temprano pero nadie quiso ir a su casa queríamos estar aquí contigo, Gracias! Le entregaron los regalos pero lo que más quería era ese café que el olor lo estaba matando, realmente debo haber estado grave para que tu me traigas un café se reía Nick mirándolo a Greg, todos rieron con él.

Nick permaneció en el hospital por unos cuantos días más los suficientes para que se terminara de arreglar su casa. Cuando le dieron de alta Cath y Gil lo llevaron hasta su casa, en realidad Nick no quería entrar solo y tampoco quería quedarse, tenía miedo de entrar, Jim le había contado todo lo que hizo su acosador, Nick no podía creer como ese hombre vivió en su ático y temía no saber todo lo que había conocido de su intimidad, cuando entraron los ojos de Nick miraban el techo, entró despacio, con mucha cautela como si su casa fuera desconocida, su amigo le había conectado una alarma le mostro como funcionaba y que cuando quiera la programe con una clave, Nick le agradeció y cuando estuvo solo la conectó se sentó en su sofá prendió el televisor pero inmediatamente lo apagó la sola idea que por los canales de deporte pasó todo ese calvario lo hizo estremecer se puso a llorar como un niño y se quedó dormido.

FIN


End file.
